King
|affiliation = Beasts Pirates |occupation = All-Star |residence = Wano Country (Onigashima) |epithet = |bounty = |dfname = Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon |dfename = Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Pteranodon |dfmeaning = Dragon, Pteranodon |dftype = Ancient Zoan |jva = Makoto Tamura }} King the Conflagration is an All-Star of the Beasts Pirates as one of Kaido's three closest confidants, the Disasters. He is part of a yet-to-be-identified race. Appearance King is a huge man, as tall as his fellow two All-Stars. While less broadly built than either, he is better-proportioned, being well-muscled and broad in the shoulders (but not overly top-heavy like Jack) with long limbs. Notably, he has a plume of fire ever rising from his back, befitting his epithet. King's natural looks are mostly a mystery, seeing as he keeps himself entirely clad in an all-dark leather uniform that bares no skin — resembling a cross between biker and BDSM wear. The bottom layer seems to be a black, gimp-like bodysuit with bluish, white-studded bands variously covering it. Visible of such garment are the head and neck areas, the latter showing a zipper in the middle and two of the aforesaid bands left and right. The head portion, being a full-faced mask, leaves only two holes for King's narrow, reddish eyes. Below on the mask are blue, vaguely flame-like shapes flanking a central, triangular strip of leather that marks off the nose, mouth, and chin section (such also blue and beset with studs). Above the eyes are blue-tinted, gray-rimmed goggles and on each side of the head, connected by a studded base, is a large, black spike akin to a horn. Five more such spikes, only smaller, are located further on top upon a band that runs coronally into another one positioned like a headband, and crossing yet another that goes sagittally, with more studs around. Otherwise visible of the suit are the legs, each having three studded bands wrap around their upper halves plus a studded ring of the same material on each knee, and going inside what seems to be black boots, each with a jaggy, studded fold-over. On top of said bodysuit is a dark-blue, double-breasted leather jacket, ten-buttoned in gold and with notch lapels that have red, square skull patches sewn on, and from which white ruffles emerge. Running straight down each side of the waist are two columns of yet more studs, on the shoulders are black, two-part pads (double-trimmed with studs) that each have three curved spikes on them (the outer ones the biggest), and the tight sleeves of the jacket (each with two additional, stud-covered bands topping thinner strips along with three very small spikes above the wrists) have no cuffs, ending in black gloves. Finally, seemingly from the back of King's jacket sprouts a pair of black-feathered wings, although it is unknown if they are natural. Gallery Personality Like Queen, King is extremely rude and critical of his crewmates, constantly deriding Queen and especially Jack for their accomplishments. However, despite their rivalry, he and Queen seem to have a mutual sense of disdain towards Jack. According to Queen, King is a pervert who loves torturing people. He shows initiative and is seemingly good at making big decisions under pressure, personally engaging with Big Mom and her crew to keep them from entering Wano despite not being ordered to do so by Kaido. Likewise, he is not intimidated by her, even outright rejecting the offer to join her crew. Relationships Crew King is extremely rude toward his crewmates, but his subordinates are loyal to him. Kaido As one of Kaido's three right-hand men, Kaido has great trust in him and his powers. In turn, King is very loyal to Kaido, always ready to execute missions on his behalf. When Big Mom and her children arrived at Wano Country, King attacked and knocked her ship into the sea on Kaido's orders. Another sign of his loyalty to Kaido was when King bluntly and immediately refused Big Mom's offer to join her crew, inspite of her willing to forgive King's transgressions against her. Queen King and his fellow All-Star, Queen, have a rivalry with another, but they share a mutual sense of disdain toward their fellow All-Star, Jack. After escorting Big Mom to Onigashima, Queen furiously blamed King for Big Mom's presence. Jack Despite being a fellow All-Star, King seems to view Jack as incompetent, as shown when he scolds him for the low offerings of the region he's in charge of. Enemies Charlotte Linlin Since Big Mom is a rival of his General, King sees her as an enemy. King personally kept her and her children out of Wano Country by knocking their ship into the ocean. He was later surprised to see that she survived once she was brought to Onigashima by Queen. Big Mom stated she would forgive his transgression on her if he joined her crew, since he is part of a unique race that she wanted in Totto Land, but he bluntly refused. Abilities and Powers As an All-Star of the Beasts Pirates, King has great authority over the crew, second only to Kaido. Befitting his epithet, King can produce fire in his humanoid and pteranodon forms. Devil Fruit King ate the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon, an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a pteranodon hybrid and full pteranodon at will. This fruit gives him the ability of flight, allowing him to perform extremely powerful attacks from midair, as shown when he casually knocked back the Queen Mama Chanter, one of the largest ships seen so far, with enough force to throw off Big Mom herself. Weapons King carries a large katana on his hip, befitting his size. It sports a plain-round, golden tsuba and matching gold kojiri, with tsuka-ito of dark-orange color forming traditional rhombus gaps, showing the lighter-orange same. During the battle against the Nine Red Scabbards 20 years ago, King was able to injure Raizo with his sword. History Past 20 years ago when Kozuki Oden and the Nine Red Scabbards were on their way to Onigashima, the Beasts Pirates confronted them in the Udon region. In the ensuing battle, King fought Raizo. In the end, Oden and his allies were overwhelmed. King, Queen, and Jack were present when Kaido set Oden Castle ablaze in order to kill the Kozuki Family. Wano Country Arc On Onigashima, King reprimanded his fellow All-Star Jack for what had happened with the low amount of offerings from Kuri, and then asked him if he knew where to go for their next trade deal now that they could not rely on Doflamingo. While discussing it, he pointed at Queen and mentioned how Queen was already incompetent, causing the two of them to engage in an argument. When the Big Mom Pirates attempted to climb the waterfall around Wano Country on the Queen Mama Chanter and were just about to reach the top, King flew in and attacked, causing the ship to flip over and sending Big Mom into the sea below. Around two days later, Queen brought Big Mom to Onigashima and scolded King for not being thorough in eliminating her. Big Mom told King that she would forgive him if he joined her crew, as she recognized him as one of the few races that were not part of Totto Land, but King refused her offer. King later heard that the Numbers had returned to Wano, of which he informed Queen. Major Battles *Beasts Pirates vs. Kozuki Oden, the Nine Red Scabbards, and Shinobu **King vs. Raizo **King vs. Ashura Doji Trivia *Like his fellow All-Stars Queen and Jack, King is named after the playing card rank, fitting with the card-based naming scheme of the Beasts Pirates. *King, with his Devil Fruit and fire abilities, might be inspired by Rodan, a popular pteranodon kaiju that resides in a volcano, and of whom one specific incarnation is the "Fire Rodan". *King's first anime appearance is in the opening OVER THE TOP. Originally in it, his wings were shown as white, but this was soon corrected to black. References Site Navigation ca:King es:King fr:King pl:King it:King pt-br:King ru:Кинг zh:KING Category:Male Characters Category:Beasts Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Onigashima Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists